


Nephilim

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Men of Letters, Nephilim, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Tumblr, women of letter, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt as though her mind was burning from the inside out and she screamed in pain, but Castiel didn’t stop. The pain was excruciating and it went on for what seemed like hours; until she couldn’t scream anymore. When the white light faded, and the pain with it, Ophelia passed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my week 5 entry for @one-shots-supernatural‘s SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge. I think its finally starting to get interesting!
> 
> Prompt is in bold!
> 
> Come find me hardertobreatheat-night.tumblr.com

Ophelia sat frozen on the edge of Dean’s bed. Nephilim? That wasn’t possible, her mom would have told her, or she’d at least have noticed something. She imagined the effects would be exponentially more intense given that her father was supposedly one of the two most powerful archangels to ever exist. It was insanity to think she would have grown to be thirty years old without ever noticing that she was super strong, or seeing the pale glow of grace in her eyes.

“I don’t understand,” Ophelia said slowly. “I would have noticed something if this were true, and even if I didn’t, Castiel is an angel. He should have recognized me as Nephilim as soon as he laid eyes on me.” Charlie walked over to the bed and sat down, wrapping an arm around Ophelia’s shoulders, trying to calm the tremors in them. She whispered into Ophelia’s ear, telling her it was okay and that they would figure it out.

“What she says is true.” Castiel looked up at Dean. “I don’t know why I couldn’t sense it when we first met.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Dean asked. The room was silent for a moment as they pondered what their next step should be. Sam walked through the door.

“Hey,” he said, “what’s going on? You never text me when we are both in the bunker.” He took in Ophelia sitting in Charlie’s arms on the bed, still shaking, and Dean’s somber face. “What happened?”

“Ophelia is Nephilim,” Cas replied, “we are trying to figure out what to do now.”

“What do you mean what to do?”

“Well, we can’t just let her wander around, Sammy! We got no clue why she is really here or what she’s up to!” Sam shook his head.

“Do you think you might be overreacting just a little bit, Dean?” Dean stared at him.

“I don’t think I am, Sam. I just got this bombshell dropped on me, and then I also find out that her father is Michael.” Sam’s eyes went wide. “How about we just put her in the dungeon? Until we figure out what the hell is going on?” Ophelia’s head shot up, and she locked eyes with Dean, she looked terrified.

“ **How about no?** ” Charlie shot up off the bed. “How about you treat her with some damn decency, since she has done absolutely nothing to cause suspicion. Actually, she’s been nothing but helpful since she got here!”

“Your judgment is clouded, Charlie!” Dean shouted in her face. “It’s obvious you have feelings for her. Did you ever think that maybe she is just trying to use that to her advantage for whatever the hell she is planning?”

“Right, and you are being totally clear-headed, Dean,” Sam yelled, stepping between Dean and Charlie. “Your reaction has nothing to do with how much you hate Michael, right?”

“So what if it does? The bastard was right there with Lucifer, all about the god damned end of the world! What makes you think his child is any different?”

“You’re an idiot, Dean! You can see in her face she is just as surprised by this news as you are.”

“Even if you couldn’t, Cas is basically a damned lie detector,” Charlie said. “Just let him read her mind, and then you’ll know for sure that she isn’t lying.” Every head in the room turned towards Castiel.

“I will only read your mind with your consent, Ophelia,” he said quietly. She just nodded, unable to speak as she tried to hold back tears. Cas closed his eyes for a moment as he read through Ophelia’s thoughts and memories. When he opened them again, he said “I don’t believe that she is lying. Part of her mind appears to be blocked off.”

“What do you mean blocked?” Sam inquired.

“It’s like someone put a wall around part of her mind. It is not unlike the wall that death put around your memories of hell when he brought your soul back. The block was not placed by Ophelia, but there is no way of knowing where it came from.”

“Can you get rid of it?” Ophelia asked softly. Everyone looked at her. “I need to know. That wall could be blocking anything; memories, the powers that come with being Nephilim. I need to know if that’s what it is, and why someone would have put the block there in the first place.” Cas nodded.

“I believe I can remove it. Are you sure that is what you want?” Ophelia nodded. Sam looked down at her.

“It’s painful,” he told her softly. “More painful than anything you could possibly imagine.” Sam knelt in front of Ophelia and looked into her eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Sam. I am sure.”

“You will probably want to lay down for this, and get as comfortable as possible. Sam is right, it will be painful,” Castiel said quietly. Ophelia nodded and scooted back on Dean’s bed, lying flat on her back. Cas sat down and leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head. “Are you ready?” Ophelia nodded, and suddenly she could see his grace burning bright in his blue eyes before a pure white light flooded her vision. It felt as though her mind was burning from the inside out and she screamed in pain, but Castiel didn’t stop. The pain was excruciating and it went on for what seemed like hours; until she couldn’t scream anymore. When the white light faded, and the pain with it, Ophelia passed out.


End file.
